


This boy whose dreams are of love

by orphan_account



Series: oneshots and drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, This is just ot7 dream, im weirdly proud of this, its kinda my baby, its soft i promise, it’s two am, like legit, my senses have shut down, the romance is literally barely existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno is so loved.He feels it constantly, and returns it freely. He notices the love between those around him, his family, whirring connections and sparks of electricity. He loves all of them so much, no more or less, in so many different ways. He is loved.And there’s Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: oneshots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	This boy whose dreams are of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprinklednana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [paint me with your colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560286) by [sprinklednana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana). 



> It’s two am, I have an exam in a week, enjoy. I shall also add that it’s unbetaed as fuck.  
> I have no idea how archive works anymore and it’s only after I wrote this it kind of reminds me of sprinklednana’s paint me with your colours but a really plastic version and uh frankly I don’t think I’m in a right state of mind to do legit anything right now so if miss sien you see this I hope you accept this gift ahh I’m sorry and please don’t read this I’m embarrassed but if you do I hope you like it 😔😔 I have been reading your works ever since I joined the fandom and you’re one of my favourite authors here!! Lots of love xx (we actually have very very similar names haha)

There are so many different kinds of love.

There’s the kind of love that’s young and innocent. Refreshing, not possessing knowledge, but only feelings. Running through fields of lavender, bathing in the sun, the joy of finding a single flower through a maze of greens. 

This love is Chenle jumping onto Jeno’s back without any warning, laughing without a single care, and demanding the older to carry him across the room. The softness of his smile contrasting his sharp features, the concentration in his eyes when he’s focusing on what Jeno says, the evident happiness when he makes the other boy laugh. It’s the unconcealed admiration Chenle shows when Jeno does something, tugging on his sleeves to catch his undivided attention, showing him small discoveries and ideas. He’s the breeze on a hot summer afternoon, light and loveable, a wind filled with love.

There’s the kind of love that is loud. Music blasting, the chatter of a crowd, flashing neon lights in showy blues and daring reds. Sometimes, it recedes to a softer volume, warm yellows taking over the harsh signs. A statement that is unapologetic and free.

This love is Donghyuck screaming at Jeno, shaking him and pointing, brass punches when they bicker. The way Donghyuck ruffles his hair while draping half his arm around him, strong and messy, and the younger’s way of draping over someone dramatically. It’s fights where both of them are on the floor, days spent curling around their games, affection poorly masked by insults. But it’s also how he delicately combs Jeno’s hair with his fingers, warm and big hugs, teasing pinches they give each other. He’s the sun during noon, bright and wide, rays that are filled with love.

There’s another kind of love that almost doesn’t speak. Soft rustling of sheets, moonlight peeking through the windows, ripples caused by a drop of water. It’s hard to catch, but it’s undeniably true, just as strong as any other love. It’s quiet, tiptoeing, soft.

This love is Jisung handing Jeno his own water, remembering little details about him, and providing secretly. The smallest of smiles the younger sends him when he is satisfied, the smallest actions with big meanings behind it. A love that nobody can resist returning. It’s the space Jisung gives when Jeno needs it, yet the closeness he keeps, making sure he is comfortable and has a shoulder to lean on. It’s not showy, but never goes unnoticed, with each little move louder than blatant confessions. He’s the stream by a forest, which listens and provides, river filled with love.

There’s a kind of love that is strict. It’s almost regal, uniform, but only wishes the best. Shirts that have the straightest collars, leather shoes polished and shiny, perfectly stacked duvets. It’s hard and almost unforgiving, yet the most loving and protective, hard metal turning to the warmest blankets during winter.

This love is Mark correcting Jeno’s every mistake, glares whenever he steps out of line, knocks to the temple when he loses concentration. The way Mark takes the younger’s hand into his when they were young and crossing the streets, teaching him to curl his fists, and doing it himself when ignorant people cross their paths. This is the proud smile he wears at his graduation, letters of encouragement that miraculously appear on Jeno’s bed, wiping his tears on a bad day. He’s ice, cold and intense, but essential on days that are too hot; falling snow filled with love.

There’s a kind of love that’s artistic. It’s splashes of colours, vivid and dazzling, on a large canvas. It’s all forms of art in one, poems and pictures and plays, dance and music and old dusty vinyl players that creak before playing. Coloured sparklers on a dark night, bubbles of flavoured soda, swirling patterns of lollipops.

This love is Renjun’s small, assuring touches, a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, pats to the cheek. The tears that accompany the younger’s own ones, walks on sunny days, the paint that sticks to his hands whenever he paints. The vivid expressions they send each other, sometimes nostalgic, sometimes funny, always knowing. The eyes that can hold the authority of an elder, the wonder of a child, the friendliness of a companion; the way he talks, words pointing but tone gentle. He’s art, flowing and vibrant and never too hard on the eyes, creations filled with love. 

Jeno is so loved. 

He feels it constantly, and returns it freely. He notices the love between those around him, his family, whirring connections and sparks of electricity. He loves all of them so much, no more or less, in so many different ways. He is loved. 

There may be an exception.

There’s a kind of love that’s everything.

Everything imaginable and not.

A single leaf in his hand. Street lights, rain hitting the windows, a snow globe; acrylics and oils and chalks. Warmth, coolness, light, dark, loud, soft. 

Everything. 

This love is Jaemin throwing his head back laughing. Flicking Jeno’s forehead when he knows he can’t say no to that pout, little gifts that rest at his desk. It’s standing up for him, themselves, when nobody else could; lines of carefully-thought words that makes Jeno blush.

This love is the soy sauce egg rice Jaemin makes for him when he’s having a bad day. Being considerate, offering the best hugs, and words that are guaranteed to soothe any nerves. He’s a cloudy day that could rain any time, but making sure that everyone gets home safely first. 

This love is the way he tastes, lips and mouth and tongue, only for Jeno. Chaste morning kisses to browsing just about anything on Netflix; to goodbyes when they have to part with each other, and when they are reunited again. He is cherry sweet, fiery hot; sometimes he tastes like cocoa, or the remaining tart flavour of alcohol.

This love is every single colour on the spectrum. Ruby to sapphire to sienna, olive and lavender. Bubblegum pink like his hair, or a dazzling shade of silver, specks of gold contrasting honey brown. Ultramarine and violets and periwinkles and there’s so much, it’s so much for Jeno.

Just like his love for Jaemin.

It’s been two years, and the butterflies still flutter when he smiles. Their kisses are still like their first, eyes bright as they meet each other’s. This love is calming and thrilling, giving and receiving, curious and knowing.

There are so many different kinds of love. It doesn’t matter which way of expressing it, Jeno loves those around him just as much.

But he is lying. There is one boy, his universe, galaxies in his eyes and as he speaks, that he loves just a tiny bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through this logic decided it wanted to leave so it did.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated and loved!! Please just feed my ego it’s weak af😔


End file.
